Trias Blackwind
Character Trias Blackwind is a clever bard who enjoys embellishing his achievements and telling tales of grandeur to his fellow students at Argent University. In the race for the chancellorship, Trias can recruit young, impressionable mages to join his side, allowing him to take more actions than other candidates. First appeared in Argent: The Consortium as a backer-created character, Trias is included in Trials of Indines as a fully-fledged BattleCon character. ''Quotes: *"No autographs, please."'' *''"Feeling winded? Hahahahaha!"'' *''"Come forth, Blackwind!"'' *''Try as you might, try as you may, Trias will always win the day! Ha ha ha!"'' *''"Just as I planned it!"'' *''"There's only room for one star in Indines!"'' *''"Mad skills-am I right, or am I right?"'' *''"You dare stand before the great Trias? Prepare for defeat!"'' *''"When you wake up as me, every day is super!"'' *''"So there I was, alone on the ship, because everyone who hadn't fallen overboard at that point had jumped. Turns out that was the wrong move, because this massive creature was rearing out of the ocean, taller than the Bell Tower even, snapping up everyone in the water like fish in a barrel. I looked up at the thing, and he looks down at me, and he just lunges down, SNAP! Right across my chest like this, he picks me up, ready to take the second bite. See that big scar right across my chest? Sea monster bite. But I got lucky. One of the sailors had lodged a harpoon in the bottom of its jaw, and I could see it sticking through into the mouth. You know how every thing gets slowed down and clear when you're in that kind of danger? It felt like minutes that I looked at forever. And then time started again. I grabbed the harpoon and pulled with everything I had, up, up, through the base of the mouth and into its brain."'' *''"So there I was, on the island. The cithara was right there in front of me, on a solid gold pedestal. But would you believe what happened next? Larimore Burman appears, and he says he sealed up Blackwind, and that I have to beat him in one-on-one combat if I want the cithara. Well, I'd come that far, and I was in no shape for a fight, but I picked up the sword and gritted my teeth. I thought it was going to be a fair fight, but that's when he transforms into this massive red dragon, and slashes me right across the chest with his huge talon--that's how I got this big scar here."'' Story Trias hails from the Southeastern continent of Amalao , a land of elementals, dryads, beastfolk, and other legends. Growing up on a beachfront village, he learned much about sailing, travel, and faraway lands. As a boy he sat in the taverns and listened to the stories the sailors would tell, dreaming of having a legend of his own one day. As a teenager, he left home to seek his fortune in the world. After countless adventures, Trias appeared again, having discovered a mystical instrument within which was trapped his own ancestor, Blackwind , an elemental who had opposed the dragons in their ancient war a millennium ago. By enrolling in Argent , he is seeking to uncover the power of his own latent elemental heritage as well as discover a way to break the draconic curse on the cithara and set his ancestor free. Appearance Powers & Abilities Trias fights with his magical Cythara - a stringed instrument which manipulates wind. Relationships * Ally of ->Dravil Coldwater, Cindra Flama Game appearances and playstyle Argent: The Consortium As a neutral candidate, Trias has a larger pool of neutral mages and starts with a Merit Badge, allowing him access to improved locations. BattleCon: Trials of Indines Trias has a set of Embellishment Cards which he may ante for additional effects and power, at the cost of priority. These cycle with his attack pairs and return to hand with them. He primarily functions as a fairly mobile ranger with a decent ability to create distance between himself and his opponent, with his Embellishments adding flexibility to his kit. Gallery Body_Trias.png|Trias by Nokomento Trias2a.png|Trias (Trials Version) Character Kit in BattleCon Unique Abilities Personal Styles and Bases = Embellishments Pixel Tactics Unit Trivia Trias Blackwind particularly is depicted on one of BattleCon`s playmats fighting Voco Astrum, however, he was not chosen as a votable character to join Fate of Indines.Category:Characters in Argent: The ConsortiumCategory:Backer's Choice CharactersCategory:CharactersCategory:Characters in Pixel Tactics Category:Characters in Trials of Indines